Like I did, Before the Storm
by The-Samchel
Summary: La vida esta llena de momentos felices, como también de tragedias. Para dos enamorados, cada momento juntos debe ser atezorado como el tesoro más preciado. Serie de Drabbles Rose/Scorpius.
1. Consecuencias

Otra serie de Drabbles (:, pero esta vez de la nueva generación, osea, de Rose/Scorpius

Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes son mios

* * *

**Drabble**: Consecuencias

**Palabras**: 183

* * *

La atrajo hacia si con fuerza, soltando un rugido casi animal. Rose sonrió contra sus labios, enredando sus manos entre los cabellos de Scorpius; definitivamente había sido una buena idea hacerlo enojar.

—Al parecer estas bastante movidito Malfoy — Dijo ella, abriendo con rapidez los botones de su camisa. Hubiera soltado una risita si es que no estuviera en esa situación y con tantos grados de calor.

—Has hecho enojar a la bestia Weasley. – respondió él, con voz roca y seductora, para morder el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, arrancándole un pequeño suspiro. – Además de haber jugado con fuego esta tarde – Comenzó a descender por su cuello, formando un camino de besos mariposas. — Ahora paga las consecuencias.

Rose volvió a suspirar, hundida en el máximo placer. Scorpius sintió como se estremecía entre sus brazos y una de sus sonrisas más arrogantes se formo en sus labios. Una digna sonrisa familiar.

—Como gustes… — La voz de la chica se entrecorto en media frase, incapaz de seguir formulando oraciones completas.


	2. Realidad

Segundo Drabble del conjunto. (:

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertencen.

* * *

**Drabble**: Realidad

**Palabras**: 229

* * *

El expreso de Hogwarts se movía lentamente, llevándolos lejos de aquel mágico castillo por última vez. Su último año había terminado y ya no les quedaba más tiempo.

Rose tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Scorpius, mientras acariciaba con el pulgar sus manos unidas. Ambos sabían que esta era probablemente la última vez que estuvieran juntos por un largo tiempo. Bastante largo. La protección que su escuela le proporcionaba a su amor prohibido no estaba más; debían volver a la realidad. Regresar a ser una Weasley un Malfoy que están destinados a odiarse y no a amarse con locura. Era un asco tener que volver a la mentira.

El sonido de la locomotora deteniéndose hizo que Rose se apegara más a él, con miedo a quedarse sola. Scorpius tomó su barbilla, levando su rostro y choco sus labios con los suyos en un beso urgente, necesitado. Devoro aquel manjar de su boca, saboreándolo e intentando memorizar el sabor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------R&S----------------------------------------------------------

En el andén 9 ¾ , los Weasley recibían con alegría a sus dos hijos: Rose y Hugo. Ambos sonreían, abrazando a sus padres a modo de saludo. Ella miró por encima del hombro de su padre la espalda de Scorpius, alejándose junto a su padre y un nudo apareció en su garganta, recordándole que ya no había marcha atrás. Que había vuelto a la realidad.


	3. Reflejo

Tercer Drabble, aunque más que eso creo que es un pensamiento.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertencen.

* * *

**Drabble**: Reflejo

**Palabras**: 175

* * *

Desde afuera todo estaba bien. Tenía una familia respetada por todo el mundo y a la que amaba por sobre todas las cosas, las mejores calificaciones en Hogwarts y un futuro prometedor. ¿Qué podía estar mal? Sus sonrisas iluminaban todo a su paso… Aunque fueran falsas.

Rose lloraba con amargura y en silencio por las noches, esperando que algún rayo la pulverizara. Hace años no se hubiera sentido así, hace años su corazón no funcionaba como lo hacía ahora. Todo le parecía vació y sin sentido… Sin _él _el mundo era un asco.

Y lo peor de todo era que con _él_, la vida sería aún peor. Era como desafiar al mundo, entregarse a una guerra sabiendo que no hay manera de ganar, que son dos contra el mundo entero.

Por eso cuando era hora del desayuno, se miraba en el espejo, arreglaba su cabello, se lavaba los ojos rojos y practicaba su sonrisa; su imagen debía ser el perfecto reflejo de alguien feliz, alguien que no está enamorada del peor enemigo de su familia.


End file.
